Buck converters are conventionally used to convert an input voltage to a lower, output voltage. A synchronous buck converter uses a high side die (which is coupled to the input voltage) and a low side die (which is coupled to ground) connected in series. The operation of the high side and low side dies is controlled by a controller die. The controller die operates the high side and low side gates to produce the desired duty cycles. By activating the high side die for a specified amount of time and thereafter deactivating the high side die (the deactivation of which is assisted by opening the low side die) a downgraded voltage is produced.
Unfortunately, prior art buck converters require a relatively large footprint. Therefore, a buck converter package is desired that has a substantially smaller footprint (for example, for portable applications). Additionally, prior art buck converters require extensive wirebonding and involve complex electrical paths which result in larger parasitic capacitances and inductances. A buck converter package with simpler electrical circuitry and stacked dice which has a smaller footprint and better electrical performance is also desired.